pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha Goldberg
Sasha Goldberg is a main cure from Pretty Cure Color. Her alter ego is Cure Tavi. Basic Info Age: 15 Birthday: November 8. 1993 Sign: Scorpio Hair: Light pink Eyes: Purple Loves: Taking photos, family and friends, spaghetti Hates: Bullies and people who tear up photos Favorite subject: Photography Least favorite subject: None Favorite food: Sweets and ramen Least favorite food: Spicy food Dream seiyuu: Maria Yamamoto English dubber: Tara Strong Appearance Sasha has long purple hair and purple eyes. Her casual outfit is a black shirt, a camera around her neck, jeans, and black shoes. Like the other girls, she wears a blue sailor shirt with purple scarf, purple skirt, white socks, and black Mary Janes. She is very far sighted and wears gold wire framed glasses. For P.E, she wears a white short sleeved shirt, red shorts or sweats depending on the weather, and sneakers. For swimming she wears a light pink one piece with a floral design. For sleepwear, she wears a grey long sleeved shirt and fluffy black pants. For formal occasions, she wears a black dress with with frills along the bottom of the skirt and also on the sleeves with a grey sash, and black slip on shoes. For Halloween, she dresses up like Mavis from Hotel Transylvania, wearing a black short sleeved dress, black and red striped stockings, and red shoes. As Cure Tavi, Her hair goes into pigtails held by green bows with green hearts on on the front and her eyes turn teal wearing a high neck sleeveless dress with a green pearl necklace with a light green belt with pale green see through clothe over the skirt, teal stockings, teal fingless gloves, and green heeled boots with teal boot covers that land above the heel. As Shining Tavi, her hair turns light emerald green hair in two buns held by emerald encrusted heart hairbands and her eyes are still teal wearing a teal shawl with a emerald amulet, a green dress with a green sash, green gloves, and green slip on shoes. Hikari Tavi, TBA For the crowning ceremony, she wears her hair in a high ponytail, a dark teal dress and a light teal sash, long teal gloves, and teal shoes Background and Personality Childhood Sasha's mom was a great stunt woman but died when Sasha was just 4 but she remembers her well. Her dad, Peter works for the Star Reporter as the star photographer and she wants to follow in her dad's footsteps. Becoming Cure Teal TBA Cure Info "The Color of Friendship, Color the Scene! Cure Tavi!" Sasha uses the Teal Recolor to transform into Cure Tavi. Her element is thunder. When she transforms she gains super speed and strength. Attack * Teal Thunder * Thunder Cannon Shining Tavi Like her teammates, she get a power-up in the movie. Her Recolor fuses with the Emerald Power Crystal. Etymology Sasha...Man's protector Goldberg...gold mountain Cure Tavi....Finnish for Teal Future She ends up being a photographer like her dad and ends up marrying Shun. Gallery Category:Green Cures